


How Could You?

by fictionwriting



Category: Quotev
Genre: F/F, Fights, Forever, Hate, Love, Pain, Struggle, crushed, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionwriting/pseuds/fictionwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blonde let her lips latch onto hers. The keys jingled behind the door, no one paying attention. The girls moved their lips in sync together. She opened the door to reveal them smooching on the couch. Her keys dropped from her hands, her eyes widening as her heart broke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could You?

**Author's Note:**

> If you are in a tough state of cheating, please exit the story now. Explicit language is entered.

Lauryn left a small kiss on Heather's lips while straddling her waist.

"I love you." Heather smiled at her own words and the happiness that she shared with her smaller girlfriend.

"I love you too." Lauryn replied back as she let her small hands rest on her girlfriend's stomach.

Lauryn's head rested on Heather's chest, humming softly.

Heather's hand softly rubbed Lauryn's back before Lauryn got up. 

"I'll be right back, baby." Lauryn piped as she skipped into the kitchen.

She prepared a cup of tea, dropping two sugar cubes into the small mug.

She carried it into the living room, Heather's eyes tearing away from the large TV to look at the beautiful 21 year old.

"I made you some tea." Lauryn spoke before giving it to Heather.

Heather took it, smiling as she leaned up to peck the pink set of lips.

Lauryn grinned as she sat next to Heather.

"I gotta head to work soon, princess." The small girl pouted as the larger girl looked at her.

"Do you have to? It sucks there. Men are constantly passing the store to glimpse at the shit and you!" Heather's voice got high as she finished the sentence.

"And do I want them? No. I want you. Now quit being a jelly belly." Lauryn pouted some more.

Lauryn's job at Victoria Secret started about 9 months ago, where she first saw Heather.

Heather walked in with a group of friends, purchasing items and her eyes met Lauryn's at the check out.

And ever since then, they've been together like two peas in a pod.

"You're mine. Understood?" Heather spoke.

Lauryn rolled her hazel-green eyes at her girlfriend, "Yes, baby. I know."

Heather smirked at Lauryn before Lauryn got up. 

"I'm going to change, Ms. Smirky."

Heather let out a laugh, watching her girlfriend walk down the hallway and to their shared room.

Lauryn looked through the closet, going with a pair of light blue wash skinny jeans and a grey sweater. 

She grabbed her grey vans and walked back to the living room.

Heather's eyes scanned her girlfriend, "You didn't change like you said you would, baby."

Lauryn rolled her eyes, "I need the bathroom, so I can fix my makeup."

Lauryn's feet traveled her into the bathroom before she changed into the earlier-picked outfit.

She grabbed her stick of eyeliner and fixed the eyeliner. Next was the mascara. She applied just enough to make her beautiful eyes pop.

Lauryn slipped the vans onto her feet and walked back to the family room.

"Hey, Lauryn?" Heather called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, baby?" Lauryn asked and walked into the kitchen.

"What time do you get off tonight?" Heather asked as she leaned against the counter, eating an apple.

"I think about 9." Lauryn replied.

"That's shit. What am I gonna do for 4 hours?" Heather whined.

Lauryn stuck out her bottom lip, stepping in front of Heather.

"Baby, just last night you were begging me to buy new toys and lingerie." Lauryn spoke.

"Yeah because it's fun to watch you try on the shit and flop the floppy dildos around like a curious child." Heather laughed.

Lauryn let out a small gasp and shoved Heather's chest, "Don't laugh at me."

Heather kept laughing, no feeling coming from the shove.

"It's not thaaat funny." Lauryn pouted, looking up at her girlfriend.

Heather's laugh faded off, her trying to catch her breathe.

"You're right, baby girl. I'm sorry and I'll go by myself today." Heather spoke lightly, looking at Lauryn.

Lauryn smiled proudly as she grabbed her keys from the counter.

"I'll be back at nine." She lightly bumped her hips into Heather's, Heather slightly stumbling as she was caught off guard.

Lauryn's lips let a small giggle out as she walked to the door and left the house to arrive at Adult Hell.

 Lauryn pulled into the parking lot space before getting out and walking towards the mall.

She made her way down the long hall space until she stopped inside of Victoria Secret.

Perfume and horrible scents filled her nose as she scrunched it.

She found her way behind a cashier before she was actually late.

A girl that looked of the age as about 15 came up with a lacey matching outfit of bra and panties. The girl had the bows in her hands. 

"I'm gonna need an ID, ma'am." Lauryn told the girl.

She rolled her eyes and gave her the ID. Sure enough, she was 26. 

Lauryn bit her lip as she placed the money in the cashier and gave the girl the change.

She made her way out of the store in a prissy manner.

Heather slipped a pair of dark toms on her feet as she brushed through her purple locks.

Heather got in her car and drove to the mall. She took multiple turns, taking the longer way than Lauryn had.

Heather walked into Spencers, her eyes viewing the large place.

She quickly walked to the back, which consisted of vibrators, paddles, riding crops, dildos, strap-ons and different types of virgin oitments.

She grabbed a blue tipped vibrator and a purple dildo before walking to the check out.

A gorgeous girl with long, flowly and blonde hair stood at the counter. Heather couldn't admit to herself that she didn't find this girl absolutely attractive.

The toys were placed onto the counter as she put them there.

Her nametag read "Charlie".

" _She's so beautiful.. I'd kiss the fuck out of those red lips.._ " Heather thought to herself.

Lauryn appeared in Heather's thoughts and Charlie soon went away.

"So, special occasion tonight?" Charlie joked.

"After I study my math studies." Heather laughed a bit.

Charlie took the first item, scanning it.

"No way, do you actaully need help with maths? College?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, actually. Great guess." Heather smiled.

"I could come over and help? My end is in like- 5 minutes. Top." 

"That'd be fucking perfect!' Heather said, her voice showing that she was excited.

Charlie laughed a bit as she rolled her sparkling blue eyes.

Sure, it might be a tad bit weird that she's inviting this girl over so soon, but it's for college and she couldn't just waste time on that.

Charlie stuck her tongue out as she scanned the items from different costumers like Lauryn did she was doing art pieces.

Heather waited, the bag in her hand as she watched Charlie leave her shift.

They walked towards the front entrance.

"I'm a bit hungry." Charlie complained.

"We could eat at Subway or something?" Heather suggested.

"Omg, please." Charlie giggled out.

Heather laughed a bit as she took Charlie's hand and took a turn to the mall Subway.

Thoughts came to Heather's pure mind, " _The way she said please. She could fucking beg for more.._ "

Bothered thoughts went away. Heather loved Lauryn with all her heart. She was her other half, her princess, the stars to her moon and this Charlie girl meant nothing to her. Never have, Never will.

The girls ordered their subs and began to eat in a booth.

The ride to Heather and Lauryn's flat was full of their laughs and jokes.

Heather and Charlie sat on the couch, viewing Heather's notes.

"I don't get it. Eight multipled by m4 and added onto 7 quarters for a half?" 

Charlie giggled at Heather, "This was the easiest subject for me." 

Heather watched Charlie write down little notes that could honestly help her, majorly.

"So, it'd be about 7 fourths. Make sense?"

"So much sense." Heather spoke, sarcasm full in her voice.

Hours passed, Heather understanding more of the mathical questions.

Charlie reached towards the TV remote, Heather's hand placing over hers in complete accidental. Heather blinked at Charlie, Charlie blinking back at Heather slowly. Out of nowhere, Charlie pressed her red lips against Heather's.

Heather's eyes widened before she continued to kiss her back slowly.

Lauryn slowly faded out of Heather's mind, the blonde girl the only thing she saw right now.

She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to pull away and hurt the girl.

"You're perfect.." Charlie mumbled against Heather's lips.

Heather let out a small mumble. Charlie's hands found her way to the hem of Heather's sweater. She tugged it off, the black piece of cotton falling to the floor.

The girls kept their lips together, Charlie wanting more.

Keys started to jingle behind the door, nobody paying attention. The door opened and Lauryn stood, her keys dropping to the floor from the sight.

Her eyes were widened and her heart shattered in a million pieces.

The girls quickly pulled away, Heather quickly standing up.

"Baby- It's not what it-" 

Heather was interrupted by Lauryn, "W-Who is she?" Lauryn asked, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Charlie's gaze was put onto both of the girls, watching their relationship crumble.

"Charlie. She's a girl that was helping me with my work." Heather tried to explain.

"How could you, Heather..?" Lauryn asked, her eyes looking up at the girl that she thought she knew. Lauryn's eyes were bloodshot red and her world was completely broken.

"Baby, please, just-"

"G-Get out.." Lauryn spit, tears slipping onto the floor.

"Baby- It's not what it looks like. I promise." Heather tried to explain.

"It's exactly what it looks like! Fucking what- You're shirtless, Heather!" Lauryn yelled.

Heather's lips parted slowly.

"J-Just get out.." Lauryn whimpered slowly, the tears not able to stop.

Charlie grabbed her books before slipping out of the house, no one noticing.

Heather felt the tears brimming in her eyes as she listened to Lauryn's words. " _Just get out_." " _Get out_."

"I don't wanna see you. Ever again.." Lauryn spoke softly.

Heather didn't love Charlie, she loved Lauryn. Her love was strong for the small girl that she spent nine months with. Her thoughts messed up the whole thing. It's over, her other half is gone.

Lauryn grabbed Heather's sweater and threw it at Heather before shoving Heather outside.

Heather stumbled outside, turning around to see the door slam shut.

Lauryn slid down the door, tears spilling from her eyes. Tears slipped from Heather's.

Lauryn just wanted to sleep away the pain. Lauryn stood up, her legs shaky as she kicked off her vans. She laid on the couch that Heather last sat. 

Sobs left her small body, the body trembling. 

Heather stood up, slowly walking down the street. She sniffled softly as she looked up at the blinking sign. This motel will do.

She went inside, the bright lights making her eyes hurt. 

"A room for one." She spoke quietly.

Heather paid 45 dollars for a very shitty room.

Heather laid down in the squeaky bed, knowing that Lauryn _never_ wanted to see her again.

Lauryn blinked at the wall slowly, knowing that she _never_ wanted to see Heather again.


End file.
